


【萨莫萨】无止境童话

by Hoorai



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoorai/pseuds/Hoorai
Summary: 像是雪花球的萎缩世界，一切事物在表面上看起来都是最理想的样子。这个童话故事里什么都有——但唯独没有童话故事应有的结局。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 法扎Day30-Day15  
后文对之前老师们的作品有一句话提及。

00.  
那是第一夜。  
在梦中，他看到莫扎特为保护他出了事故。  
本该是我，那本该是我，他想。可他除却在血泊中等待救护车与忏悔之外什么都做不到。  
“没事的，安东，一切都会好起来的，没事的。”  
医院里莫扎特安慰他，似乎想像对待孩子那样摸摸他的头。可他双手被包扎起来，绷带像天使的羽翼，却被隔绝了应有的热度。  
他希望莫扎特呵斥他，大声地质问他凭什么，为什么。他从莫扎特的眼神中看到这位音乐家的灵魂已经受了伤——肢体的残缺会让他多么痛苦，他再也许会拿不起笔，无法指挥，无法拥抱他最爱的人。  
神的使者为了拯救庸人折断翅膀，他又能拿什么赔偿？  
莫扎特把毛茸茸的金色脑袋凑过来蹭蹭他。  
莫扎特只说:“安东尼奥•萨列里，我爱您。”  
他惊醒过来，放在床头柜上的手机发出响亮的铃声。  
那是第一夜。


	2. Chapter 2

01.  
萨列里窝在公园的长椅上，下巴都缩进衣领里面。维也纳的冬天很冷，何况现在开始飘雪了，他甚至不想把手从袖子里伸出来看看腕表。  
他从骨子里不喜欢冬天，但却也怎么都打不起讨厌的念头。树梢上覆盖着未融化的白色，不远处喷泉里的池水冻结起来，冰凌挂在女神像的指尖。  
“抱歉，萨列里先生，我想我不小心迟到了那么一小会。”跳脱的荧光色伞遮挡到萨列里头顶，与全身黑色的他实在称不上和谐，伞柄上精致的雕刻堪比十八世纪贵族的手杖那么花里胡哨。与约定晚了大半小时来见他的男孩看萨列里的一幅严肃样子以为他生了气，一时间竟手足无措地慌忙解释：“您瞧，先生，我是太重视和您的约会，才在化妆上花了太多功夫，请您不要再对此感到气愤了！”  
萨列里这才将视线上移，看到金发的男孩脸上精致的妆容。同寒冬截然相反，他的眼角丛生着翠绿的枝叶，另一边则点缀几颗小小的星星。男孩慌了神的样子很是可爱，只是急出了乱七八糟的手势险些端不稳伞（很久以后萨列里才回想起来，这大概是他见过他最狼狈最紧张的一次了）。  
于是萨列里干脆夺过使用权，在男孩发愣的间隙起身耸了耸肩，看向他：“走吧，我们找地方坐下来谈，这儿太冷了。”  
“Oui！”男孩立刻回答，飞快地点头。

02.

“沃尔夫冈•阿玛迪乌斯•莫扎特。”萨列里翻看他带来的档案。  
“是的，萨列里先生。”莫扎特充满期待地看着他。  
“您喊我萨列里就可以了。”萨列里选择性无视，“您父亲已经跟我说过……”  
“好的！安东尼奥！”莫扎特差点从座位里原地发射给上萨列里一个巨大的拥抱。让他静止下来着实过于困难。  
萨列里用咳嗽声堵住他的嘴，用视线把他按回椅子上。再这样下去他们恐怕要成为全店的焦点。他略带烦恼地扶着额头，看着莫扎特期待的模样。萨列里心想这年轻人还是和先前一样，充满热情又不明距离。  
他们初次相遇是在六年前。那时萨列里刚刚考上维也纳最好的音乐学院，而莫扎特的父亲是他的专业课教授。列奥波德很看重萨列里，他称赞安东尼奥是个有天赋的孩子，最重要的是他勤恳又沉熟稳重，是注定能做出事业和名声的人。  
这便是他为什么带萨列里参加那场宴会的原因。将来想要闯荡一番天地，是定要与上流社会、权力阶级打交道的。  
——更重要的，是让自己的儿子向他学习。  
那是萨列里第一次见到莫扎特。他似乎是把晚宴错当成街角巷子的酒馆，礼服领口的纽扣系错了位置，外套上溅了不知道什么显眼的液体，爬上桌子大喊“酒神万岁——！”  
尽管如此，还是有不少千金小姐将精致打扮的面庞藏在小巧的羽扇后边痴痴地笑。无他，只是因为那男孩生的过于精巧，棕色的头发乱糟糟，卷翘的鬓角贴在脸侧。莫扎特还没有15岁，但他姣好的五官已经成型，挺拔的鼻梁像是米开朗琪罗手下的雕塑，琥珀色瞳中是流淌的蜜。无论他做出多么粗鲁的举动，都只会像未经世事的纯白对斑斓世界的好奇。  
他看上去醉的厉害，脸颊上泛着大片的红，萨列里才后知后觉地想起来他还没到那个年纪。列奥波德与熟人寒暄过后看到莫扎特正处于人群喧闹的中心，险些背过气去。碍于社交上的麻烦，他只能拜托萨列里把莫扎特带过来，和大家打好招呼，再安安静静乖巧地待在父亲身边。  
莫扎特所在的地方总是热闹得很，萨列里想挤进去还花了些功夫，并收获了许多抱怨。从贵族到名流到端盘子的侍者围成一个圈，而身处中心的就是莫扎特。  
“就是您了！这位先生！”莫扎特站在琴凳上高声大喊，指着萨列里，“就是您了，今晚您是我的缪斯！”  
萨列里的身边响起此起彼伏的，或羡慕或感叹的声音。还没等他想清楚自己究竟是该先为莫扎特的无礼发火还是要请他先解释一下话中的意思，对方就已经开始演奏。  
一首小夜曲——至少开头是。起先舒缓温和，而后节奏加快，装饰音接连不断地冒出来，好像森林里跃动的鹿。曲子不长，但足够魅惑人心，是吟游诗人口中绵长的细腻故事，少女遇见心上人的喜悦——是的，爱，萨列里从这首曲子里听见了爱。  
萨列里愣住了，甚至不记得自己怎样强行拖着莫扎特不顾他的奋力挣扎将他带回列奥波德那里。即兴创作，他想，他从来没有在任何一本书上读到过这么完美又富有情感的曲子，它有生命力。  
可遗憾的是萨列里没能同莫扎特有更多的交流。列奥波德认为儿子仍然不具备与外人打交的能力，他无法明辨是非，而是像神明一样容纳吸收任何外物，于是把他送回母亲身边。  
对此，萨列里表示惋惜与窃喜。他既想聆听沉溺上帝之音，又害怕自己被无边的魅力所吸引去，陷入自卑，嫉妒，或是什么不可控的情感里去。

03.

六年后，萨列里再一次见到莫扎特。他来这里接受更好的音乐教育，而萨列里即将成为他的助教。  
萨列里颇为震惊地发现莫扎特并没有太多的变化。这些时光里他见了许多艺术家，为了汲取灵感沉溺于禁药，性，情爱，也有的将利益放置于信仰的音乐之上，最终全数走向灭亡。  
按理说，有才的人更易挥霍。莫扎特把头发漂成金色，化夸张的妆容，脖子里堆上繁复的装饰品，可萨列里知道他是个好男孩，他能从对方的眼里看到和初见时一样的纯粹热情。  
“莫扎特先生告诉我，您不肯住学生宿舍，是吗？”  
另一位莫扎特像个漏了气的皮球那样以肉眼可见的速度干瘪下去，在他面前提起父亲就像念起召唤魔鬼的咒语。他趴在桌上大声嚷嚷:“住在学校有太多规矩！不能在宿舍里吹小号，没有钢琴，也不能半夜打游戏。”  
他假装没看见坐在对面导师复杂的神情，冲萨列里做鬼脸。  
“您可以住在莫——”  
“不、不，安东，您听我说，”莫扎特打断他，“我前些天在酒吧找了个驻唱的工作，受委托给一位歌手写了曲子，只要我再找姐姐和达•蓬特，还有萨列里大师借些钱，租个小公寓不成问题。”  
萨列里不知道是要先问问他怎么会认识达•蓬特，还是要疑惑为什么他突然改了称呼，或者那个萨列里不是指自己——莫扎特总会让他做这种奇怪的抉择。总之，沃尔夫冈•莫扎特，他像条河豚似地鼓起来，对父子同居一事不加掩饰地表示抵抗。  
“好吧，”他叹口气，“我家对面的公寓正在急着转手。如果您不介意，离学校不会太远。”  
“您真好！”  
这回萨列里没办法阻止莫扎特过分亲昵的举动了，年轻人贴过来，给他一个热乎乎的拥抱，萨列里险些以为莫扎特要撒娇着喊他一声爸爸。

04.

安东尼奥•萨列里，三十岁不到，单身，在音乐学院里做助教，工资够用前途光明，偶尔会允许自己破费吃上几个精致的昂贵小蛋糕，生活宁静安稳，在没有特殊情况的时候作息比钟表还规律。  
如果说六年前他与莫扎特的相遇是人生中一次小小的涨潮，那么现在就是大洪水冲破闸门。  
介于莫扎特二十出头还是个会与父亲翻脸的叛逆期男孩，唯一知道列奥波德先生将屋子转租给莫扎特的萨列里就被迫当起了他的临时监护人。他们一起去学校：萨列里把门敲出进行曲的调子叫他起床，莫扎特蹲在办公室门口等他下班（期间朝列奥波德做鬼脸两次）。他们一起吃饭：第三次抓到莫扎特叫外卖之后他没收了对方的手机并亲自下厨，却没想到莫扎特居然会做口味地道的意面，虽然除此之外一窍不通。  
就像是彩墨自头顶倾倒而下，点亮了眼前的单调黑白。久而久之萨列里几乎想不起独自一人的生活。莫扎特是一块巨大的拼图，看似强硬又任性地挤进来，又恰到好处地填补住那一块空隙——他就应该在这里，应该来维也纳，然后他们相遇，吸引，靠近。  
慢性毒药侵入大脑，甚至于他开始做有关莫扎特的梦。那像回顾他的一生，他离开家，离开父亲，然后他们相遇，吸引，靠近，做超越朋友界限的亲密事情。  
他看着这颗跃动的火星在他的掌心里激烈燃烧，被拂过的一小阵风吹灭。他紧握那一截焦黑的枯木，恍惚间捧着自己。  
于是他忏悔，可已经没有神明能够给予他宽恕。  
萨列里因而在无边黑暗中坠落。利益，荣誉，拥戴；感谢，爱语，道别；指责，猜忌，谩骂，陌生又熟悉。  
手机铃声将萨列里从失重感里拽出，在悠长钢琴曲中他急促地呼吸。  
那是第一夜。


	3. Chapter 3

This night is cold in the kingdom  
夜晚寒意由此蔓延  
I can feel you fade away  
你仿佛渐行渐远  
From the kitchen to the bathroom sink and  
从厨房一直到浴室水槽  
Your steps keep me awake  
你离开的脚步让我苏醒  
Don't cut me down, throw me out, leave me here to waste  
不要让我分崩离析，不要让我形单影只，不要将我随手抛弃  
I once was a man with dignity and grace  
我曾是有尊严有骄傲的男人  
Now I'm slipping through the cracks of your cold embrace  
如今已经身陷囹圄，困在你这寒冷且逐渐破碎的拥抱中  
So please, please  
我恳求你  
Could you find a way to let me down slowly?  
不要让我瞬间落入深渊  
A little sympathy, I hope you can show me  
我祈求得到你残存的一丝善意  
If you wanna go, then I'll be so lonely  
你的离去会让我孤独  
If you're leaving, baby, let me down slowly  
如果你一定要离去，请不要让我瞬间落入深渊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《Let Me Down Slowly》-Alec Benjamin  
歌词源于网易云


	4. Chapter 4

05.  
莫扎特打开门像见了鬼，下意识用母语骂了句脏话。  
萨列里站在昏暗的街灯下，未经打理的半长黑发都没有来得及束起，此刻卷曲起奇怪的角度；从衣柜里随手抽的外套是有暗纹的礼服，白色蕾丝边一半卡在袖口里，让莫扎特无端联想到匆忙冲出舞会的辛蒂瑞拉。  
“萨列里？”明明两人家门口不过几步距离，他看上去却疲惫极了。莫扎特疑惑万分，全然不管是自己只是喊了句“您快来呀！”就匆匆挂掉电话。不过他无暇在意这些，毕竟莫扎特的确是有急事才在深更半夜叫醒熟睡中的导师。  
没等对方开口，他就拽着萨列里的手腕把人拉进书房，在年长者发愣的间隙跳上琴凳。  
灵巧的指尖下音符编织出网状的摇篮，悠长的乐声托住他，萨列里平静下来。比起乐曲更像是一个故事被叙述，从缓慢的谨慎试探再到急切的追逐，从疾风骤雨再到阳光普照，在这之后两段听来截然不同的主旋律交融在一起，相似却不尽相同。  
萨列里稳住自己，他克制地鼓了几下掌，礼服的束缚显得他有些可笑。他像个十八世纪宫廷里的乐师那样做作地说：“很好，我年轻的朋友，Bravo。看来您的音乐确实能与您的抱负相匹配。”  
莫扎特并没有发觉他语气中不自然的疏离，拿起一旁书桌上皱巴巴的谱子伴随着一个花哨的行礼递给他看。纸页由于不恰当的保管而泛黄，从跳脱的音符中看得出莫扎特在写下它时候心情的波动。萨列里知道莫扎特作曲向来一蹴而就，鲜少有涂改，这份乐谱上晕开墨水的字迹显然是他才加上去的。  
年轻人揉了揉鼻子，脸上泛着兴奋地红。“我梦到您了！”他开始手舞足蹈，“尽管那身影不是很清晰，可我知道是您。您穿着一身精致的黑礼服，和现在这件差不多。还有我，我穿着一件紫色金纹的外套——我喜欢紫色！”  
“我们坐在包厢里看歌剧，大概是我的歌剧。然后您说了和刚刚差不多的话。在这之后——”他戛然而止，顿了一下又继续，“在这之后我醒过来，在行李箱的夹层里扒出这张谱子，就像某种谋划好的命运。您还记得它吗？”  
萨列里怎么会忘记同音乐女神的邂逅呢，那是莫扎特在晚宴上的即兴创作，只不过这一次的曲调更为繁复，注入了某种记忆。他还记得莫扎特指着他称呼他为缪斯，一瞬间让他拥有了这曲子是因他而起，为而他而生的错觉。  
让他拥有了那爱意是指向自己的错觉。

06.  
萨列里开始频繁地做梦，通常都以在夜半惊醒作结，让他对睡眠都产生恐惧。  
可又有某种力量强迫他去入睡。他成为那影院唯一的观众，大屏幕上短暂的倒数过后开始播放两个人的故事。  
他看见阶梯尽头亮起的那一抹灿金，长桌彼端爱丽丝手中血红的玫瑰随着带刺的荆棘枯萎，黑猫蹲在紫衣青年的腿边舒展身体；他看见黑暗中落下的泪痕，洁白的羽毛在床头反射出漂亮的光；他看见城堡大门上最后一丝落日余晖，音符与阴影建成的牢笼，枪响鸣于伤痕之上；他看见肩并肩的欢乐，仓惶之下的逃脱，孤独的宣泄。  
他见证繁星的陨落，失去灯塔的指向而迷失，呐喊到嘶哑。每经历过一次轮回，就会加重不可忽略的情感，给萨列里带来更为深刻的伤痕，刀子先是落在脊背，而后是手脚，脸颊，最后是心脏。虚空中他看见无数个自己，他们说，你没有保护好他。他死了，你又怎么活下去？命运的指向是背负的沉重十字架，是荒草遍布的清冷石碑，是疯癫中靠在脖颈上的锋利。

07.  
床头柜上的手机发出引人烦躁的提示音，萨列里坐起来，抓乱了自己的头发。  
“莫扎特，你就在我隔壁，没必要——”  
生锈的发条被转动，沉重的齿轮终将运作。

08.  
萨列里几乎将莫扎特囚禁了起来。  
他让莫扎特搬进自己家里来住，欣喜的年轻人并未发现其中的深意。  
他每天叫莫扎特起床，开车去学校，给他做饭，告诉列奥波德他们在合作一部歌剧。  
他无视年轻人的大声抗议设下门禁，唯一一把钥匙放在他的贴身口袋。  
他留心每一个人口中的莫扎特，并自动过滤掉那些有关于他的言论。  
他几乎每一天都活在高度紧张中。  
然而梦里的“萨列里们”还是对他说，这没有用，就如黄金囚笼中的金丝雀，丢失的自由会使其无法歌唱抑郁而终，打开的门会使其带着无法飞翔的翅膀自高空坠落。

09.  
接到那通电话萨列里几欲崩溃。他随手扯了一件外套披上，即使白色的蕾丝边脱了线也无暇在意，脑中满是第一夜时，金发的男孩躺倒在血泊中的样子。  
与护士道过谢后他站在病房外踌躇。沃尔夫冈•莫扎特的手机紧急联系人是安东尼奥•萨列里而不是列奥波德•莫扎特，可他们之间终究是没有血的联系，他害怕他届时需要面对自己的恩师，在冷眼下听他做那些重大的抉择。  
他知道院方联系列奥波德是迟早的事情，他想逃避，他害怕面对。  
“等一等，萨列里！”他听见有人在寒夜的风雪中呼唤，微弱的气息掩盖不了年轻人特有的，无法磨灭的一分活力，“等一等，安东尼奥……”他急忙迎上前去，伸手搀扶音乐女神指尖坠落的冰凌，回过神来却握着莫扎特的手。  
“我不明白，安东。”莫扎特头上缠着绷带，气色还算好。  
“我也不明白，莫扎特。您为什么要这么做？”萨列里强装镇定，松开他，无意识地拉扯袖口的一小节线头。  
“您，你在禁锢我。”他以平等的地位同他对话，“我以为你是理解我的。我是自由的统治者，没有人能对我的行动指手画脚，甚至于完全规划，就算是你也不行。”  
萨列里知道，但这并不能成为莫扎特在深夜溜出去、同那些所谓朋友去寻求刺激却酿成事故的理由。  
又或许这次意外只是一次交谈的媒介。莫扎特发现了，莫扎特要他停下他的拯救。  
于是他用沉默作为最后的倔强。  
“我这些天一直在做梦，安东尼奥，从我找回那张乐谱开始。”莫扎特用视线强迫萨列里看他，眼底融化的蜜糖要化为实体滚落，“第一夜，你接过我的乐谱，在我的音乐中沉沦。”——然后你爱上我，“你在暗中为我下绊子，最后又向我倾吐一切。我当然会原谅你，我们和好，还一起去看歌剧。”——然后我们在谢幕时的欢呼中接吻。  
受了重伤的年轻人开始绘声绘色地为年长者讲故事。这些场景萨列里全都在梦中见过，可莫扎特的叙述又和那些不太一样。他讲他们在清晨的薄雾里四手联弹，在游乐园里手牵着手，他吐槽他得踮起脚尖才能像摸猫一样摸摸萨列里的头，尽管这行为僭越的很。  
莫扎特的故事是美好的童话，是萨列里也许看到却被轻易忽略的部分。他的故事嘲讽了时光，愚弄了死亡，永恒地存在，在冬日的寒冷真正降临之前就会结束，迎来新的开始。  
“接受它们，萨列里。”莫扎特告诉他，“这样你会好受很多。我们的命运紧密相连，但这不代表你需要承担所有。世人皆会走向终结，死亡是为再度相遇谱写的序曲。我们终将再相遇。”  
我们终将再相爱。

10.  
莫扎特最终在35岁那一年离开人世，萨列里将属于自己的戒指放在他的左胸上，会随着莫扎特一同沉睡。  
卡瓦列里唱起莫扎特受托为她写的歌，康斯坦斯牵着姐姐的手啜泣，南奈尔挽着萨列里，小声地对他说谢谢你陪伴沃尔夫冈。  
安东尼奥•萨列里低头对她笑笑，只有他知道，还是自己被莫扎特拯救了。


	5. Chapter 5

11.  
萨列里看到自己。  
维也纳的宫廷乐师长手中捧着一个八音盒，两个木质的小人站在白雪般的棉絮之上，即使距离极近也始终无法牵起手来，在音乐中痴痴地转着圈。截然不同的主旋律和谐地交融在一起。   
“转动发条吧。”乐师轻声开口，“你们也将成为一个理想的故事。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢您看到最后。  
段子手第一次尝试写这样的文章，希望能多多包涵orz私心想要评论...x虽然我也知道我的文没啥好说的！！  
不过还是诚恳地请大家支持我们咕咕30Days！  
爱您，啵啵啵。


End file.
